One of the difficulties which many people face with computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's) and related devices is the interface, or method of data-input into the receiving device. For instance, in many PDA's the OEM-issued keys are too small to be used for rapid and convenient use. Moreover, various touch screen interface devices are beset with similar difficulties which limit their effectiveness.
Another problem with most styles of data input into computers and related devices is that they typically require a user to physically sit or stand in front of a terminal which renders them completely stationary. This requirement becomes problematic when a user desires to multitask.
Another issue which inheres with the use of traditional QWERTY style keyboards is the ergonomic design. Many people are encumbered with various health related issues from the repetitive keystroke movements of their fingers interfacing with the keys which can lead to carpal tunnel syndrome in severe cases.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus which enables a user to interface with a computer while multi-tasking. The device should also be ergonomically friendly, user-programmable, and easy to use.